


Dudes Being Dudes

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Happy Endings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Max is helping Dave to explore his sexuality. Nothing wrong about a gay bro helping out a curious bro.
Relationships: Max Blum/Dave Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dudes Being Dudes

The summer of 2013 feels big to Max. Like when people talk about the moment they met their spouse or got into their dream college. He knows he’s said that to himself about summers before, but the combination of getting older and still having Dave as a roommate to confirm that same feeling makes Max 100-percent sure this time it’s really true.

It’s right before his first real job at a gaming company in San Francisco, yeah, and that’s huge, and it’ll be the year he starts looking at apartments for himself, he tells himself firmly on his most optimistic summer days--and that’s big too, but mostly Max can just feel the gravity of the summer. It’s not bad or anything. Nothing is pressing down on him in any kind of way that makes him want to squirm away. It’s just important, and every day he feels himself enjoying the ride.

Max would be lying if he said having Dave along for all of it wasn’t the best part. Dave is caught up in the excitement of the hugeness, both his own and Max’s, and Max loves how it’s making Dave’s eyes shine every time they’re together.

Like today, lying across their living room couch on their backs, Max mostly on top of Dave with his head on Dave’s chest and his legs hanging off the far arm.

They’re watching Judge Judy --really watching it, rooting for the plaintiff and everything--and reaching into the same bag of Cool Ranch Doritos tucked next to Dave’s left elbow. Every time Max wants to say something to Dave, he tips his head way back, until he’s looking at Dave upside-down. And every time, Dave grins back at him big, with the shining eyes, and Max feels himself both want to wriggle and melt a little bit against his friend.

“This is really all I need,” Max says, not tipping his head back this time.

“Hmm?” Dave says, although he doesn’t sound like when he’s actually asking Max to repeat himself. Max feels Dave’s big hand run through his hair once and stay there, just resting lightly on Max’s head. It makes Max feel really cozy, and he snuggles back a little. “You and me and Judge Judy, dude.”

“And Doritos,” Max says, nodding carefully so he doesn’t dislodge Dave’s hand. “But always Cool Ranch.”

“Duh.” Dave snorts a little. “But yeah? I mean yeah. Me too…”

“Cool,” Max says, still pretty quietly. “Maybe less shirts, though.”

Max feels and hears crinkling as Dave closes up the Dorito bag and stretches across Max to put it on the coffee table. The next thing he feels are Dave’s hands on his waist and starting to slide up under his t-shirt.

“Something like this?” Dave asks.

“Mmm, yep.” Max lifts his arms over his head and lets Dave push his shirt the rest of the way up and off, Dave’s hands stroking up Max’s ribs and the underside of his arms as he does. He turns as Dave’s hands start running down his sides, and the result is that they land right on Max’s lower back, just above the waistband of Max’s basketball shorts. Max can feel himself wanting to wiggle, so he just goes for it.

“Oh!” Dave cries out, and it isn’t until Max looks at the pink on Dave’s cheeks and down his neck that he realizes why. It’s not the first time they’ve felt each other hard through their shorts, not by a long shot, but it is the first time Max does what he does next with such purpose behind it.

He rolls his hips, sliding up more towards Dave’s head in the process, so his lower stomach kind of glides over Dave’s hard-on. Dave makes the “oh!” sound again and digs his fingers into Max’s lower back. Max tips his head up and Dave immediately leans down to kiss him, a little rough and messy, and definitely new-feeling.

It’s not that they haven’t talked about it--they have, and pretty thoroughly too, blushing their way through sleepover conversations after making out so long Max’s a little woozy--it’s just that doing it, or starting to do it or maybe doing it, anyway, makes all their words feel like running drills.

Dave pulls away first, licking at Max’s lower lip like Max still has cool ranch on it, which, Max realizes, he might. Max rolls his hips again, eager to pull that sound out of Dave--again. Dave doesn’t disappoint, even tipping his head back this time when he moans. Dave’s hands are still gripping Max just above his waist, so Max has to wiggle a little to squirm high enough to reach Dave’s exposed neck.

Max pauses with his mouth above the sensitive skin of Dave’s neck, pulled tight and almost vibrating from the noises Dave is still making low in his throat as he keeps urging Max’s hips. He’s gripping Dave’s biceps, if for no other reason than to make himself go slow, not give into the newness of everything so fast.

“Dave?” Max asks. They’ve been so careful not to leave marks. There’s no way either of them could explain it to their friends without establishing way more of an elaborate story about a girl than Max’s ever wanted to think about. But right now, with Dave hard under and because of him, and Dave’s big hands trying to pull him even closer, all Max wants is to leave a nice mouth-shaped bruise on Dave’s light skin.

“Yeah,” Dave says, and Max can feel him swallow hard. “Yeah, go ahead...”

Max can feel Dave’s skin go warm under his mouth when he bends down to gently suck, pulling the skin on Dave’s neck into his mouth and running his tongue across it. He knows without looking that Dave’s blushing all the way down to his chest. “Yeah,” Dave says again, and this time he slides his fingers under the back of Max’s waistband, pretty immediately grabbing Max’s bare ass. Max pulls harder with his mouth in response, and he can feel himself making noises.

“Mmmh,” he manages, feeling it vibrate around Dave’s skin, and he pulls off with a loud “pop.” Max wants to hide his head against Dave’s shoulder, but either Dave doesn’t notice or he doesn’t care, because he doesn’t react to the sound at all, just digs his fingers harder into Max’s ass cheeks. There’s a nice purple mark already standing out on Dave’s neck, and Max licks it once before he lifts his head again.

“Hi,” Dave says. He looks like he wants to say something else, but he keeps biting into his lower lip.

“Hey,” Max says. He smiles at Dave, and it feels shy. He can feel Dave’s hands relax and slow, and it feels like they’re petting Max’s ass instead of massaging now. It’s nice. It’s nicer than Max would have thought it’d feel like, having Dave’s hands just stroking his bare ass, and he can feel goosebumps spring up under them.

“Max?” Dave asks, and something in his tone makes the goosebumps spread up Max’s back and prickle at the back of his neck. “Are you… ready?”

 _Ohhhhh_.

He is. He’s so ready. Maybe more than ready, if Max lets himself think about how good he feels all over. He nods first and then remembers to say yes loud enough so Dave can hear him. _Yes. Yes yes yes_ he chants in his head, and then he’s up and off Dave’s body and Dave’s pulling him toward his bedroom, almost tripping over his own feet as he goes.

Dave’s face is redder than Max’s ever seen it, once they’re in Dave’s room with the door closed and the sun coming in through the window next to Dave’s bed. Max lets Dave keep pulling him across the room until they’re both on Dave’s bed and Dave’s got a knee on either side of Max’s hips. Max sucks in a breath at the way Dave’s looking down at him, with his mouth pulled up into a half smile and his nose crinkled.

“Just talk to me a lot, okay? Remember I’m new, dude… You are the expert- What if I hurt you by accident?.”

“I don’t think any of that will happen, but I’ll talk to you anyway,” Max says, teasing. “I like that.”

“Me too,” Dave says, and he ducks his head a little. “I mean, from the stuff we’ve done already.”

Max grins, reaching for the waistband of Dave’s shorts. “Let’s do some new stuff now.”

Max liked to think he’d prepared himself for this-- had thought about every detail of Dave’s body and the way Dave would feel on and over and inside him. But now that Dave is fully naked and kneeling between Max’s legs, with his big hands running up the inside of Max’s thighs and his eyes focused so intently on Max’s face and his manly smell... All of this was still new for him.

Max realizes pretty damn quickly that he’s been ready for weeks but couldn’t have ever been prepared. Not for any of this, including the way Dave’s erection is so hard and flushed and there. It makes Max want to both spread his legs and curl them together all at once. Dave’s going to be inside him soon and Max’s not sure he’s ever wanted anything more, but the thought is suddenly bigger than anything else that’s going to happen to him that year, and it makes Max’s heart start to pound.

“C’mere.” He reaches for Dave, who’s still looking all over Max’s face. Dave goes easily, and Max arches up into the kiss, wrapping his arms across Dave’s back and pulling him close. Max does spread his legs, almost without his permission, and Dave slots right up against him, fitting long and hot against the swoop of Max’s hipbone. Max shudders when he realizes it and rocks up, pulling his legs against Dave’s hips.

“You feel so, so good,” Dave breathes against Max’s ear. “I want this so bad.” Max doesn’t answer so much as whimper in a way that would be embarrassing if it were anyone else there, but Max just wants Dave to know how good it feels.

Max had always thought that when they first had sex, he’d catalog every little detail, like maybe how Dave’s mouth would fall open in a certain way or Dave’s fingers would leave a little hot trail everywhere he touched, but instead it’s more like an extended gasp and shiver and then Dave is inside him and he is so, so full.

“Yeah?” Dave’s gasping too, and shivering. Max will always remember because it vibrates all through Max until he’s squeezing around Dave before he realizes it. “Oh my god!”

“Yeah. Definitely. Dave, I didn’t--” Max breaks off because he really did think, up until they got into Dave’s room, that everything he felt would be somehow familiar to him, some sort of muscle memory like hand-off reps, but here he is, Dave so big inside him, and Max realizes he wants to feel full like this all the time now, and he had no idea. “Please, please?”

“Yeah I’m gonna. Max…” Dave starts moving, the full feeling transforming into full and constant, unending sparks of pleasure. Max has some vague idea that he’s making noise, and it’s loud, but whatever it is is blending with Dave’s own grunted, helpless noises in his ear and the hollow slapping sounds between their bodies.

Dave speeds up, driving into Max harder and louder. It’s enough to cause sudden, sharp spikes of feeling to go up Max’s spine, and it makes everything separate enough that Max realizes he’s really really close and probably won’t even need one of their hands.

“Dude--” Max manages, but the noise Dave lets out and the way he kisses Max hard and deep means that Max’s coming and coming hard before he can even exhale. It’s sudden and unlike any other time before, Dave so big inside him making Max feel every single clench and pulse everywhere. About halfway through, his head still spinning and Dave’s tongue in his mouth, Max realizes that Dave’s coming too, and any sensation Max thought was flagging wakes way back up again as Dave lets go deep in Max’s most private place.

Max has no idea how long they lie there panting with Dave still inside him. Maybe Max dozes or maybe Dave does or maybe time just slides by with both of them mostly conscious, but by the time Max is clear-headed again, they’re kind of sticky and clammy and Max feels strangely empty, Dave tucked soft against his thigh. It’s kind of nice, Max decides, and weirdly comforting, but not enough not to kiss Dave’s cheek and nudge him.

“Shower?” Max sing-songs. He drums his fingers on Dave’s right shoulder. “You can wash your hair with that expensive coconut shampoo I stole from Brad.”

“Together?!” Dave’s eyes go comically wide and then he grins. Max snorts.

“Yeah, together, you dumbass. You were just inside me. How is showering together shocking?”

“I don’t know!” Dave says, but he starts to climb off Max. “It just seemed like a… like a sex thing!”

Max laughs, but he makes sure it’s gentle. “Yeah man, but…” He lets Dave help him off the bed and keeps holding Dave’s hands while he gets his legs back under him. “Otherwise, I think as long as we both want to do it, it’s our timetable and no one else’s.” He leans up to kiss Dave softly. “Right?”

“Yeah I know that, man.” Dave says, and then grins huge again. “Last one there gets the cold side!”


End file.
